


Mundane Magic

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts centering around a magic AU featuring Aiichiro and Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He would have imagined that after spending so much time with his friends throughout school he would have been prepared to deal with just about anything that came his way.  He could handle the enthusiasm that was Nagisa, the stubbornness that was Haru, and the mothering that was Makoto’s forte with a practiced ease that he was proud of.  So he figured he wouldn’t have a problem even with his new roommate being from a former rival school and any differences they had could be settled easily.  Unfortunately Rei forgot to add the fact that his new roommate had plenty of experiences of his own.  Many of which tied to the passion of Rin and the hyper-activeness of Momotaro.

He also forgot to take into account the base factor that Nitori Aiichiro was his own person that refused to play nice with anyone he didn’t feel deserved it.

Unfortunately Rei has yet to deserve it.

He doesn’t understand just what he has done to earn his roommate’s animosity. Well perhaps animosity was a bit strong.  But it was perfectly clear that Aiichiro had yet to warm up to Rei.  As clear as the head of the staff that Aiichiro holds steady just an inch or two in front of Rei’s face as he glares at Rei.

"The only reason I haven’t hexed you yet," Aiichiro states calmly, "is because Rin insists that you are not a completely horrible person."  He taps Rei in the chest gently before turning and flopping onto the bottom bunk with a sigh.

"I shall have to give Rin my thanks."  Rei mutters.

He sets his glasses onto the window ledge near the bunk before warily climbing to the top mattress.  Aiichiro mumbles something and waves his staff towards the lights and they go out.  Rei hears his staff thump to the floor and roll under the bottom bunk.  He takes a calming breath and focuses on the ceiling, practicing the breathing techniques he had been taught.  Slowly stars on the ceiling being to glow.

Aiichiro leans out from the bottom bunk and stares at the ceiling for a bit.  It’s fairly accurate to the night sky and he’s actually impressed.  But it’s that almost perverse insistence on perfection that Rei has that drives him absolutely over the edge.  Rin had started out that way too but he had quickly toned down after the first big argument he and Aiichiro had gotten into.  But Rei just doesn’t give up.

Aiichiro still hasn’t decided if that’s a worthwhile trait for his roommate.

He gently pushes the bottom of the top bunk with his foot and rolls back into place on his bed.  ”Turn down the light show a little if you would.  I’ve got an early class.”  The stars stay bright for a minute or two longer and he’s just about to ask a little less nicely when they slowly dim into a gentle glow and from the bottom bunk it almost feels a little like he’s camping somewhere.

Maybe Rin hadn’t been completely off base in his acceptance of Rei as a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: What about Rin and Gou are working in their own magical shop? Rin is good with creating various potions, Gou - with cards and future and smth like that.

"Rin," Ai frowns as he sorts through a basket of potion bottles, "you said he wasn’t all that bad."

Rin looks over from the pile of books he’s skimming and categorizing.  ”He’s not bad,” Rin insists, “He’s, um, quirky.”  Rin feels Ai’s steady gaze and he buries his nose into the book in front of him.

"No.  Your friend who wants this mermaid potion is quirky."  Ai pulls the bottle out and eyes it carefully before setting the basket aside.  He sets the bottle on the counter and leans over to see what Rin is looking at.  "Momo turning himself into a bouquet of flowers for Gou is quirky.  Rei is just irritating."

"Really, Ai.  He’s not bad.  Give him a chance."

"I did!"  Ai drops onto the chair behind the counter with a sigh and pouts at Rin’s back.  "At least you kind of toned it down after our first big argument."

Rin’s making notes in the margin of the page he’s on and pauses to glance over his shoulder.  ”Toned what down?”

"Your obsession with perfection and neatness and, well, everything."

"I compromised."

"Yeah and he’s not."

"He’s not used to a roommate Ai.  Give him a chance."

"He alphabetized my spell books and note books without my permission.  He organized my ingredients by bottle shape and size for a more balanced appearance.  He won’t stop cleaning my half of the room every time I leave for more than five minutes."  Rin chuckles and shakes his head, turning back to his book.

"Well you are a bit unorganized and messy."

"I like it that way.  I can’t think when everything’s too clean."

"Have you told him this?"

"I tried and he just kept rambling about the natural beauty of a well organized room and I just want to smack him in the head with my staff."  Rin rummages around on the counter for a moment and tosses a small bottle over his shoulder into Ai’s lap  "What’s this?"

"If you smack him keep that handy.  He’s not so good with blood."  A bell chimes at the front of the shop.  "Listen," he says as he heads for the door leading to the front, "I know it can’t be easy after staying with me.  Rei and I a similar in a lot of ways but we’re very different too.  Just do me a favor and try.  Please?  He’s goofy and awkward and I’m sure he’d like nothing more than to get along with his roommate."  Ai nods even though Rin is already through the door.  He’ll try.  For Rin if nothing else because he owes Rin plenty of favors.  Rin comes back a grabs the bottle Ai picked out from the counter and rolls his eyes.  Ai can practically read his thoughts about  _Silly Haru_  and  _Why do I put up with this_ even as he goes back up front.

"Haru what are you- don’t drink it here!"  A loud sizzle comes from the front followed by a pop and a crash.  "Damn it Haru!  You’re such a-"  Rin groans and then yells, "Ai!  Come out here and help me."

"Coming!"  Ai grabs his staff from the corner and hurries up front, already trying to remember if Rin and Gou had a container big enough for a mermaid to fit into, and running through spells in his head for water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: But who is Sousuke in this picture? Rin's supplier of unicorn hair and dragon's teeth?

Sousuke freezes as soon as he enters the shop, spins on his heel, and is about to exit when Rin snarls at him.  ”Don’t you dare Sousuke.  Get over here and help us.”  The last thing Sousuke wants to do is be in the same room as Haru regardless of his state of mermaidness and the potential amusement he can get from watching Haru flop his tail around and knock displays over.  Sousuke tried to warn Rin.  Told him getting involved with Haru, of all people, was trouble.

"I am not sure how this is my problem."

"Sousuke!"  Ai pops his head up from behind the counter.  "Please help."  Sousuke rolls his eyes but steps over to the chaos.  Let it be known he definitely wasn’t doing this for Haru, not even doing it for Rin, but because he had a soft spot for Ai.  Knowing Ai’s proclivity for speaking his mind and Sousuke’s own proclivity for protecting the guy like a little brother it would probably get them both beaten or cursed someday.  

He shoos Rin away from Haru’s chest.  ”I am not touching that,” he says by way of an explanation as he points to Haru’s tail.  Haru flips his tail and Sousuke glares because he  _knows_  Haru was trying to casually smack him with it.  ”I came to deliver you some supplies and I get stuck manhandling a water freak into a damn fishbowl.”

They get Haru into the bowl without much trouble and Ai fills it quickly.  Sousuke is sneering at Haru through the glass when the door opens again.  Gou sweeps in and doesn’t even flinch at the mess or the sight of Haru in the giant glass bowl.

"Rin," she sighs, "did you at least get him to pay you first this time?"

 _This time?_   Sousuke doesn’t even want to know.  He just wants to drop off the supplies, get his money, and go home.

"Have time for a reading Sousuke?"  Gou gives him a smile and runs her thumb over the deck of cards in her hand.

"I was just here to drop off some stuff.  Just a supplier.  I try to avoid mermaids and fortunes and the like as much as I can.  You know that."  He smiles down at her and grabs his bag from the door.  "But I did pick up a pretty nice set of cards I thought you might be interested in."

"Let’s head to the back and talk business.  The boys can stay here and play."  Haru flops his tail in the water and Sousuke does his best not cringe when cold water drops hit the back of his neck.  He idly wonders if mermaids were still a delicacy anywhere in the realm as Gou tugs him into the back room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Ai, Rei and Rin - the magic shop owner are so adorable! want to hear Rei complains about Ai. thinking about Rei trying to organize all Rin's photos which nitori diffenetly has and laughing, yeah, it's beautiful

"I wasn’t even trying to pry, I swear!"  Rei is holding a damp cloth to his cheek as Rin pokes around one of the cabinets for some salve or something to stop the bleeding.  "Hitting me in the face with his staff was a bit of an overreaction I feel."  Rin rolls his eyes and wonders just how this was his life.  He just wanted to run a little shop.  Sell some potions and trinkets while Gou told some fortunes.  But his friends were all so damn crazy that he barely even has time to actually tend to actual customers.

"Did he at least use the potion on you when you started bleeding?"

"Well yes.  It was much worse before."  Rei frowns and looks over to Rin.  "How did you know about the potion?"

"Cause I gave it to him in case he gave in to his urge for bodily harm.  I know you don’t do good with blood."  He finds the the jar he wants and waves away Rei’s hand.  "Why is it so difficult for you two to get along?  I figured of everyone you two would be okay with each other.  Neither of you are too annoying or too loud or too nosy."

"All I was trying to do was help him sort through some boxes."  Rin gives him a look and Rei frowns until Rin runs another swipe of salve along the cut.  "He asked for help with them.  I didn’t mean to drop the box with the photo albums in it.  It was heavier than it looked."

"So all this is because of some photos?"

"Yes.  No?  I really don’t know.  I want to get along with him I swear.  We just can’t seem to click properly."

"Look.  Ai likes to do his own thing.  He doesn’t like his stuff messed with or reorganized without his permission or alphabetized or whatever you do.  He’s a bit messy but if it’s too much just talk to him.  He’s mouthy sometimes but he gets flustered easily.  If he gets flustered pretend you didn’t see it unless he directly brings it up.  Don’t pick up after him unless it’s actually in your way, just shove it back to his side of the room.  And for crying out loud stop reorganizing his shit without his permission."  Rei sits quietly through Rin’s little lecture and Rin’s actually a little surprised that Rei isn’t taking notes or something.  Then again he’s pretty sure they guy has nearly perfect memory or something judging by how well he manages to use magic without a channeling or focus item of any kind.  "So what were these pictures that got him so flustered?"

Rei’s cheeks redden slightly and he looks away.  ”I’m not sure he would want me to divulge that information.  It’s private after all.”  Rin isn’t sure if Rei is being stubborn on purpose or if he’s suddenly decided to actually respect Ai’s boundaries and wishes.  He decides to let it slide since Rei offers to help him inventory the scrolls upstairs, something he loathes to do on his own.


End file.
